


Fanart for What The Water Gave Me

by starshinesoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Merpeople, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, The Little Mermaid AU, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, mermaid au, merman!Steve, siren!Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinesoldier/pseuds/starshinesoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for What the Water Gave Me by BlitheBells http://archiveofourown.org/works/3525413/chapters/7754147</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlitheBells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheBells/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What the Water Gave Me (A Stucky AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525413) by [BlitheBells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheBells/pseuds/BlitheBells). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this awesome Little mermaid AU with merman/siren!Bucky fic! SQUEE I just had to make fanart! I hope you like it!
> 
> tumblr - http://starshinesoldier.tumblr.com/post/114093810534/i-found-this-awesome-little-mermaid-au-with  
> DA - http://fav.me/d8mcwu5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided to upload my siren!Bucky fanart here on AO3 too!

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to paint the background to be Bucky’s cave… but well, after chapter 32, I decided to use the beach where they first met instead.
> 
> tumblr - http://starshinesoldier.tumblr.com/post/115837962774/i-was-going-to-paint-the-background-to-be-buckys  
> DA - http://fav.me/d8ow1w4


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had to draw this after chapter 33, this broke my heart. STEEEVVVEE!
> 
> tumblr - http://starshinesoldier.tumblr.com/post/115838142409/i-just-had-to-draw-this-after-chapter-33-this  
> DA - http://fav.me/d8ow1wl


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more What the Water Gave me fanart! Mer!Steve this time! :D Siren!Bucky is smitten.
> 
> DA - http://fav.me/d8pz11i  
> tumblr - http://starshinesoldier.tumblr.com/post/116614746879/more-what-the-water-gave-me-fanart-mer-steve-this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more sketches for this fic that I need to scan. Coming soon!

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://starshinesoldier.tumblr.com/post/122403419554/sketches-of-mer-steve-and-siren-bucky-that-i-never
> 
> sketches of mer!Steve and siren!Bucky that I never finished. 
> 
> That first morning when Bucky got Steve breakfast and some sea shells as gifts! :D

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random sketch, not really a scene from the fic


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY couple-y sketch

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to upload my siren!Bucky fanart here on AO3 too!


End file.
